deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Datacube transcripts (DX)
Deus Ex DataCubes Liberty Island Brother, I've set up the cameras in the statue ruins...a hasty defense, but since we won't be here long, it should work. The security computer login is: NSF001. The password is: smashthestate atterntion nightshift: van camera system login (same as old login): SATCOM. New password: UNATCO_001. PS) we *will* beat you at-darts on saturday, suckas. So many people use that ATM each day that it's busted 90% of the time. But if it's working, you might need some cash today for the pub crawl we've got planned in the city. Don't let the tourists get you down sweetie. Accnt#: 230023 PIN#: 4558 Johnathan--your husband to be. PS) I was serious about last night--I really wan to get married in the Statue. We met there on duty and all our friends work there UNATCO (first visit) Shannon-- Ammunition is disappearing again, so we're changing the door code from the comm van near the hilpad New code: 0451 Alex Mr. Manderly: Just FYI, your new password is knight_killer (I know you led that mission in Paris against that old terrorist organization or whatever it was), Your login is still jmanderley. Janice ; ; ;) JANINE'S BOTS SPECS AND OVERVIEW MATSU-GRAVAS GV-4 "NIGHTINGALE" MEDICAL BOT The Matsu-Gravas GV-4 is the newest addition to the M-G line, their first foray into the medical bot category largley monopolized by Page Industies and Chiang subsidiary HealTech. Unlike the competing Page or HealTech units, the M-G GV-4 benifits from a completely propietary operating system -- developed at M-G's research campus in Prague --that promises to revolutionize automated healing by combing a comprehensive medical and pharmaceutical database with M-G's already proven autonomous heuritics routines. While actual field data is sketchy at this point in time, anecdotal evidence suggest that the GV-4 can heal wounds far beyond the capabilites of the current model, though it does require a substantial recharging period... Change ghermann password to "zeitgeist," Next week I guess it'll be "schandenfreude," Strange guy... Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers Battery Park/Castle Clinton/Subway (first visit) Commander Grimaldi -- we liberated two canisters of this stuff along with the Ambrosia during the Liberty Island raid, but none of our people are quite sure what it is or what to do with it --possbily a biological or chemical agent, but without proper people and equipment ther's no way to tell. Lebedev suggested we keep one of the canisters and a barrel of Ambrosia here as a contingency; the rest was shipped out to the airfield an hour ago. Killian Commander Grimaldi: I've completed installation of the security measures: code for the primary lock is 666. I'm heading out to help Commander Frase's team prepare for the counter strike. In the meanwhile, my best advice is keep your head down. It's going to get real messy, real fast. -Decker New York City: Hell's Kitchen (first visit) From: NY First Federal National Bank To: John Palmer We regret the breach of security in your New York First Federal account; we here at NYFF obviously take such matters seriously and will hold you in no way responsible for the damages incurred. All of your assets prior to the unathorized transactions have been transfered to your new account number 947761 with the PIN number 2867. We suggert you change this PIN number as soon as you have a had a chance to verify your new account. Again, our most sincere apologies. Rest assured that NYFF will insure that such intrusions do not happen again. Sincerely, Bob Latham Vice President, Computer Security New York First Federal National Bank Quick note, if you need any help with...work, check the painting on the wall and count back from 4. Gotta run. -P Hey , didn't have a chance to get you your own Net account so feel free to use mine in the meantime, Login is "pdenton" and password is "chameleon", Make yourself at home and i'll see you soon. -P Commander Frase: UNATCO has regrouped more quickly than expected and is beginning a coordinated assault on our position along with local police. They will certainly overrun our defenses eventually, but they must be delayed until the next phase of the mission can be completed. Your men will be responsible for guarding the tunnels leafing to the generation station. Dig in and arm all available defenses, Idon't need to tell you what's at stake, good luck. JL Commander Frase, we're pinned down in Hell's Kitchen and I'm not sure what to do...they're slaughtering us in the streets wherever they find us -- this one mech aug, he's like a giant walking tank, I saw someone pour a clip into him and it didn't even phase him. I've lost contact with Alpha and Delta teams, Yusuri and Thompkins are dead. I don't know what to do. We've holed up in a hotel. It's so different than training. Please tell me what we should do. If we leave, they'll kill us all. If we stay, we're dead. I've had to take hostages -- I know we were supposed to minimize civilian casualties, but I didn't have a choice. What can we From: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX To: Lt. Maxwell Hammer OBJECTIVE: Covert Surveillance of warehouse DETAILS: This mission is authorized at a level of Throne/6G. You will not interface with local authorities, UNATCO, or other government agencies. You are to act with prejudice against any threat to mission objectives. NOTES: The entry code is 2167. From: Security To: J. Steward, MJ12 Chemical Insertion Our security grid is now online and active. We will perform a thorough system test every 12 hours to insure intergrity in expectation of the shipment from Hong Kong. If you would like to moniter our status, you can access the grid with the login "MJ12" and password "coupdetat" From: Data Administration To: J. Steward, MJ12 Chemical Insertion As requested, access codes have been changed. Your new access code is: Login: jsteward Password: JS1357 Be sure to change the password after you log on! New York City: Warehouse District Commander Weld: Code for the warehouse basement ramp is 2577. Setting up the security grid is absolute first priority -- the assault on Liberty Island will be commencing shortly and we can expect an armed response within short order. Until the mission objective can be offloaded, the generator must be protected. It's our last line of defense. JL Commander Frase I'vecompleted the initializarion of the warehouse perimeter security grids with the login and password you requested; these codes will work for both grids. I'll set up internal warehouse security next -- I don't really trust JoJo to do the job right. Login: NSF Password: Righteous -Decker Commander Frase The satellite uplink is still intermittent at best; until I can track down the source of the problem, I've established a secure tunneling communications channel for you over NYCNET. It's encrypted and looks like normal public bulletin traffic to any network sniffers, so it should do until the uplink has been fixed. Login is "TFrase" and password is "valleyforge". Helibase Young, If you or Decker need to access my account the login is "etodd" and the password is "saintmary" Be carful, and I'll find you after all this is over, Erin Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers La Guardia Airfield Juan asked me for the hanger code, Decker, so it's 5914. Tell Young not to get his ass shot off --you know how I feel about him. And I _will_ kill you if something happens. Take care, Erin Juan, Decker let me know that Killian dropped off a canister recovered during the operation...Decker wasn't sure what it was, but he put it in a suspention crate on board the plane, coded to 9905, figured you'd know what to do with it. See you soon, Erin New York City: Hell's Kitchen (Second visit) Young: I've got to assist our forces at the airfield, but I've pepped the security grid here in case of attack -- if UNATCO does breach our perimeter, log in a TJefferson with the password NEWREVOLUTION and activate it immediatly. It should buy you some time, at least long enough to get to the airfield. I know Erin is looking forward to seeing you again. Don't dissapoint her. -Decker All: I've released halon gas into the computer room to prevent any fires breaking out in case of assault -- obviously, anyone entering the room unprotected will suffocate. Use a hazmat suit, or pump out the gas before entering if you need to perform any maintenance. -Decker Paul, I'm Sending this message from the plane -- UNATCO has been even more ruthless than we'd feared and the reports I'm receiving now are that our people are being slaughtered in the tunnels; it's probably only a matter of time before I'm captured and executed, and I don't doubt that they'll kill everyone they can back at our headquarters. If you find this, you must get a message out to our people. Align the communications dishes using the satellite dish computer -- the login is MCOLLINS and the password is REVOLUTION. Nearby is the actual communications console; log in using NAPOLEON and the same password, and a coded warning will automatically be bounced to everyone on our network I can hear gunshots. They're reached the plane. I'm sorry I won't be able to thank you in person -- you've done so much for the peoples of the world. JL Juan, I have a feeling that -- one way or another -- my time is short, and I think my loyalties are being questioned. The inevitable complications from the raid are only going to raise more doubts, so I've pulled together everything I could access without raising additional suspicions. Attatched you should find infromation linking SImons, Manderly, and other high ranking member of UNATCO through covert communications and a series of monetary payments. If you check the records, over c10,000 a month is being placed in an anonymous Zurich account routinely accessed by Manderley -- the payments were slick, being dispersed through a number of shell companies and orbital banks, but they all originate with companies in which Simons has a controlling interest if you follow the trail far enough back. I also manages to document some of UNATCO's less than shining operations, including their role in the Statue Bombing. Most disturbing is further verification of Tracer's suspicion that UNATCO may not only be involved with the distribution of Ambrosia but also with the Gray Death in some way. I've given a copy of all this same material to Jock with orders to deliver it to Tracer if things get as bad as I think they might. Be careful. -P UNATCO (fourth visit)/Secret MJ12 Facility Lieutenant Jackson A failed intrusion attempt into LabNet has unfortunately scrambled other key systems, requiring most of the security grid to reset. Until the grid is fully restored, the detention block door code has been reset to 4089 while _all_ detention cells have been reset to 4679. You will be notified when the situation has been fully resolved. Agent Sherman JANINE'S BOTS SPECS AND OVERVIEW PAGE BRAVO-3 PEACEBRINGER The Page Industries Bravo-3 Peacebringer is an affordable security and patrol bot that combines a bipedal frame with an air-cooled mini-gun that utilizes the 7.62x51mm NATO round. While the AI is limited in it's capabilities, it is more than adequate to the needs of most security -- and many military --forces around the world, having been deployed in such troubled hot spots as Hong Kong, Chicago, New-York, New Delhi, Moscow, and Paris. Like almost all bots designed to maneuver in urban environments, the Bravo-3 employs a radar imaging system for situational awarness, but unlike previous models in the Peacebringer line the Bravo-3 is now equipped with a RazorThorn signal processor for target aquisition. Organizations or facilites in need of heavier bot armament often turn to the larger Delta-2 Peacebringer, equipped with thicked armor and missiles... Hey Martin, there's been some kind of security snafu so all the codes have been changed until further notice -- blanket orders from a new guy I haven't seen before, an agent of some sort. The new armory code is 2971, but don't let that get around...I just wanted you to have access in case the bots get twitchy again. That last OS upgrade seemed a bit shaky, and that makes me nervous when applied to walking gun platforms, -- Peter Here's that greasel disection chart you wanted. -- Dr. Verne MJ12 Cyberinformation Warfare Division Your request for:LOGINS/PASSWORDS was completed at 18:34:23 ajacobson - calvo anavarre - scryspc ghermann - zeitgeist JCD - bionicman jmanderley - knight_killer jreed - redshoes jreyes - amigo klloyd - target scarter - antique MJ12CWD * "Ipsa scientia potestas est" Captain Hernandez: We are in the process of ghosting all network security resources to provide additional protection against possible intrusion or denal of service attacks. Until this process is complete, all security computers will be utilizing a temporary system. Login: MJ12 Password: INVADER Agent Sherman PROSPECTUS: SERIES P AGENTS proposed by Dr. Arthur Donovan (VersaLife/HK) The Series P Agents are the logical continuation of research from the Series N: the development of a human agent with enhanced capabilities and absolute loyalty, but without the non-standard appearence of mechanical augmentation or the unpredictability of nano-augmented. Like the Series N, the strength and speed would be 78% more effective in combat than a normal operative without any form of augmentation Key features from the Series N agent will also be carried over, including the self-termination mechanism. An ingenious variation on the "kill-switch," the self-termination mechanism is wired into the autonomous nervous system of an agent. If mortally wounded, the mechanism will activate and explode, eliminating any evidence of the agent and damaging nearby hostiles. However, we are still continuing our attempts to isolate the source of the albino trats present ever since the Series L, but so far the simple affition of sunglasses and dark clothing appear to have resolved the matter in a practical fashion... Surgical Pre-Evaluation Subject: Paul Denton ...subject shows a number of departures from nominal baseline physiology, including a noted absence of all H type epsilon immunoglobin proteins which would seem to be related to his ability to tolerate nano-augmentations that are typically rejected by the vast majority of the population. Of particular interest is that the subject tests positive for the "Gray Death" yet shows no apparent symptoms or adverse effects... ACOUSTIC SOUND SENSOR, DESIGN AND SPECIFICATIONS The acoustic gunfire sensor has been deployed by a number of orgaizations thoughout the world is those urban ares where it might otherwise be difficult to implement and maintain a pervasive security presence. Utilizing fairly rudimentary DSP algorithms, the sensor will trigger if any sound matching the profile of a gunshot occurs within the sensor's detection radius; field tests in Hong Kong have shown them to be 88% accurate, with an overal 12% decrease in crime within six months. Cheap and easy to instal, acoustic gunfire sensors can be fitted to buildings, lamp posts, or any other free standing structure... Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers Hong Kong: MJ12 Helibase Maintenance Note! Got a shipment of the experimental fuel, but this is scary stuff -- toxic six way to Sunday, and while the emergency purge is designed to shunt it into the basement tanks in case of a problem, the fumes alone could creep back up the ventilation system and put most of the facility out of business. Definately lowest bid contractor work. Until I can get a hold of someone to fix this mess, I've slapped a temporary lockout on the purge valve: 99871. Give me a ring at (443) 2334-2388-123 if there's a problem. ALL HONG KONG MJ12 PERSONEL Hong Kong is a unique evironment for MJ12 and provides a number of challenges that all members should be aware of on a daily basis. Currently, only tenuous ties exist between MJ12 and local authorities -- though MJ12 is working to resolve that situation -- and consequently, police and security cannot be expected to understand the special nature of MJ12's charter. Agents, operatives, security, and other personnel should adhere closely to the Confidentiality Guidlines outlined in your handbook. One key factor in police response is the use of "acoustic gunfire sensors" scattered-throughout much of Hong Kong: cheap and effective, these sensors use DSP circuity to alert authorities to non-suppressed (i.e. non silenced) gunfire. This enables police to quickly minimize theat situations in an efficient manner. While these sensors can be disabled, Central Operations does not recommend this course of action, but rather a considered evalution of any tactical situation to avoid local inervention. We had another one of the locals attempt to hack the security keypad on the elevator -- looked like a kid this time, but he did a pretty good job of staying out of the surveillance field. Anyways, Nichole managed an override before he got in and she reset the code to 989; hopefully that'll keep them out until we can get more security on the entrance. Hong Kong Lum-din, I've been wathcing the officers across the way, and with the help of a few high-powered optics and infrared scanner managed to work out the code for the police substation: 911. This is a lucky number for us, I think, and one we can sell. Which Triad do you think would pay the most? -- Brother Xeng Welcome to Wan Chai! Please use the folowing map, provided at no cost, to enjoy and see our beautiful district. In Wan Chai Market is where you will take in tea, buy a bird, and shop for antiques and other wonderments! The Old China Hand and Lucky Money Club have dancing and drinks for all. End your day with much ovation in a sampan ride through the historic canal, or observe ceremonies at the authentic temple in the main square. Enjoy! FROM: CENTRAL POLICE COMMAND H.K. TO: WANCHAI DISTRICT: POST 11384 Officer Tam: Your recent reports of conflict between the Red Arrow and Luminous Path are most troubling. We will councel their respective Dragon Heads at the first available opportunity, but if further incidents occur you are sanctioned to open the ordinance vault and apply force to the participants as necessary ...since the fighting at the Canal Tunnel, the Luminous Path compound has remained silent and watchful. However, at 1938 there was an explosion and the sound of a helicopter flying from east to west, but when I attempted to locate the aircraft for visual identification I could only make out a black shape against the night sky -- it's skin seemed to absorb light like that of a shark in the deep ocean At 2010 I began to hear reports of a gwailo, possibly the same one who created problems for the elder brother, in the market -- asking questions about things he should not be asking questions about... FROM: CENTRAL POLICE COMMAND, H.K. TO: WAN CHAI DISTRICT, POST 11384 INCIDENT REVIEW OFFICER TAM(TAM/Dragon) IS HEREBY CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES OF NEGLICENCE OR MISCONDUCT IN INCIDENT REF ID#00453-AT. IT IS THE OPINION OF THIS TRIBUNAL THATH OFFICER TAM'S USE OF DEADLY FORCE WAS NOT ONLY NECESSARY BUT PROPER IN HIS ATTEMPT TO MINIMIZE CIVILIAN CASUALTIES. NO NEED FOR FURTHER COUNCELING OR REVIEW IS FOUND AT THIS TIME. WAN CHAI INCIDENT TRIBUNAL CASE CLOSED FROM: WAN CHAI DISTRICT, POST 11384 TO: CENTAL POLICE COMMAND, H.K. Attached you will find a full surveillance report for the activities of the subject MAGGIE CHOW (HKS0084393). Ms. Chow's associations with the RED ARROW TRIAD and it's Dragon Head, MAX CHEN, are a matter of record; however, recent evidence indicates that she may also have been involved with the death of Chen's predecessor, YUEN KONG (HKS0134091), a contributing factor to the current gang war. Ms. Chow and her relationship with VERALIFE CORPORATION are also under investigation, but show a high probability of being linked to the recent conflict between the Triads. District officers are respectfully asked to note that these are several tactical options for accessing Ms.Chows penthouse: a service entrance at the rear of the address; a renovation project in progress on the building's seventh floor; and the roof. These options are outlined more fully in the surveillance report if it becomes necessary to detain Ms. Chow or search her premises. Commander Cheung HONG KONG NETWORK SERVICES WANCHAI DISTRICT YOUR ACCOUNT IS NOW ACTIVE AND THE ACTIVATION FREE OF c95 HAS BEEN AUTOMATICALLY ADDED TO YOUR FIRST PAYMENT. YOU WILL BE RECEIVING A SEPARATE BILL, PLEASE REMIT NO POYMENT AT THIS TIME WE WILL REMIND YOU THAT ALL TRAFFIC OVER HKNET SHOULD COMPLY WITH THE NATIONAL ELECTRONIC INFORMATION DIRECTIVE AND IS SUBJECT TO REVIEW AT ANY TIME. VIOLATIONS OF THE NEID MAY RESULT IN FINES, ACCOUNT DEACTIVATION, VISA SUSPENSION, OR CRIMINAL PROCEEDINGS. USER NAME: FLYBOY PASSWORD: 5X5 XIE XIE HKNET SERVICES Party Leader Xan, I qas much inspired by your speech to our local community resouce center and wish to do my part in helping to maintain a free China; as you have said, there are many threats to that freedom both from within and without. It is with glad heart, then, that I am able to inform you of suspicious activities on the part of Dr. Tracey Feng. Dr. Feng has declared on a number of occasions that he believes cases of "Gray Death" are going untreated (a situation I cannot believe the Party would permit), and has often been observed leaving at odd hours on what he declares to be "family energencies," I believe that Dr. Feng is a good individual, with best hopes for Hong Kong and China at heart, and could thus benefit from counceling. Ms. Chow was kind enough to bring this to my attention, and should be saluted for the many hours of entertainment and happiness she has bought to the Chinese people. Mort -- I'm going to be off-site tomarrow, so I'm counting on you to head things up. Just FYI, the electricain completed instalation of the security system today, login QUEENSTOWER and password SECURITY, in case you get around to handling the configuration issues. (I don't think the doorman's quite figured out how to use it yet, so you might need to do some hand holding with him.) I also set the elevator code inside the shaft to 1709 before I left, if you need to do anywork down there. Should the contractors return to work on floor seven, give them the code 3444, Any other problems come up, you know how to get hold of me. Lin Mr. Hundley, It has become necessary to change my system passoword since it may have become compromised; I will encrypt the new password and forward it io you shortly. Please note that any access attempts made using "Tai-Fun" should be tagged and traced for interrogation. -Maggie Chow Hello Maggie! I swear I will never forget your birthday again! July 18th is marked on my calender forever! --Louis NEW DATACUBE TRANSCRIPT BEGIN TIMECODE 04:56:23 RECORDING BEGINS ]]]NOW[ MC: -- Know you took the sword, Yuen. You took it from the wrong place and the wrong people, and now you're in pain. You know how much I hate to see you in pain, baby... YK: I am the Dragon Head of the Red...Red Arrow Triad and you... are a... hollow woman. MC: I'm much more than that, Yuen. I am the only thing standing between you and a world of hurt and darkness and shame. Tell me where the sword is, and maybe you'll die soon. YK: And you... you... are a bad actress. (unknown sound) MC: and you have one less finger... RECORDING ]ENDS[ : [[Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers VersaLife/Secret MJ12 Lab WELCOME TO VERSALIFE "We Make Tommarow Look Like Yesterday" PLEASE SIGN IT 20:55 A. Donovan 21:20 Miriam Casswell 21:32 Richard Hundley 21:34 Dr. Michalopolis 21:46 Claude Harrison 22:52 Cassandra Vargus 22:52 Dr. Lundquist 23:51 Bates, M. 01:10 Dr. Kohl 01:45 Sarah Stern 02:12 Tom Bunch 02:17 Louis Elban 02:24 M. Morgan 02:36 Trellaine V. 03:13 Gary Burkett VERSALIFE SECURITY LOG 05:33 -- Richard Hundly enters with empty briefcase. Verify contents of briefcase upon departure to insure confidentiality protocals are not in violation. 06:25 -- John Smith enters without sign-in. Note in disciplinary record and increase electronic surveillance on Smith 13:14 -- Louis Elban engages in lengthy conversation with receptionist Destiny Savannah, topic or topics unknown 21:13 -- Unknown individual enters; may possibly match description of "J.C. Denton" refeerenced in security bulletin 133-B. Will continue observation and detain if confirmed match. WELCOME TO VERSALIFE! Where we make tomorrow lool like yesterday! As a new employee, you will eventually be issued your own very own individual login and password so that we can better provide information and support tailored to your unique work habits. However, until all security clearences are completed, you should use the standard data entry login and password: LOGIN: ALL_SHIFTS PASSWORD: DATA_ENTRY Your access will be restricted to non-sensitive document and company-wide e-mail, but we hope that you will use the opportunity to acclimate yourself to the Versalife family. Note that even though you have received full security authorization, you are still expected to act in accordance with the rules and regulations outlined in your employee manual and supplemental agreements. Thanks, and have a GREAT DAY! Harrison, As per our discussion, I will retain root access. Regarding the other key members of the Weapons Research Team, MChow should be given full access while others will be granted only user access until further notice. Thanks, Dr. Lundquist Commander Triolet: In order to correct the corrupt security upgrade, it was necessary for me to do a low-level wipe of the entire system adn re-instal from a virgin back-up. As a result, the security login and password has been reset to the default MJ12 and SECURITY. Please change the password at your earliest convenience and inform your personnel. Troy Whittaker MJ12IS, Admin Dr. Harrison, I was running a regression analysis on the UC, and it appears we have a serious error that could result in uncontrolled replication. Until a new version of the control system can be tested, I've installed a temporary patch that will initiate a cascading shutdown sequence -- this will also destroy the UC in the process, so use it only in emergency. The code is 525. Ops says the new system should be online within 72 hours, so stick to low yield runs until then. Dr. Lundquist Dr. Lundquist: The new server node for the Weapons Research Team in now active and user permissions have been set as you asked. The master password for this node is DAMOCLES Please let me know if you need anything else, - Harrison Mark, We received that augmentation canister you were waiting on -- I had it put in suspention in the magnetic testing chamber, code 5878. Let me know once you get the results of the last test. Thanks, Dr. Lundquist Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers New York City: Hell's Kitchen (third visit) Brooklyn Naval Shipyards/PCRS Wallcloud Lower East Side Cemetary Paris: Denfert-Rochereau/Catacombs/Near Champs Elysses DuClare Chateau Knights Templar Cathedral Morgan Everett's House Vandenberg: Command Center/Gas Station Sub Base Ocean Lab Missile Silo Area 51 Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers